Tras la pantalla
by macedonia 2014
Summary: Bella es una joven llena de dudas e inseguridades, cuyo blog es el desnudo de su alma hecho letra. Un alma atormentada que no perdona sus errores, puede que sus cicatrices externas se borraran, pero las de su alma arden como el primer día, la consumen...
1. Sinopsis

Un campo de batalla,

día a día

una nueva pelea,

más gritos y llantos,

más lágrimas derramadas,

por el tema de siempre.

Pero todo pasa, todo se olvida de hoy para mañana,

menos una cosa,

las cicatrices de esa pelea,

que se quedan grabadas a fuego lento en mi alma.

Ooooooooooooo

Bella escribe esta nueva entrada en su blog, desanimada cierra la sesión, sabes que las cosas van de mal en peor, y todo por una maldita decisión... Una maldita decisión que la cambio la vida para siempre que la alejó de todos aquellos que la amaban, que la metió en un buque del que no podía salir.

 **Buenooos días chicas, os preguntaréis a que viene esto, la verdad es un proyecto que subí a Wattpad hace un tiempo todavía está en proceso de creación tras un largo parón pero espero que les guste tanto como a mí es la primera vez que me sumerjo en el fandom Twilight veremos que nos depara esta nueva aventura.**


	2. Prólogo

**Heridas sin cerrar cicatrices que sangran.**

Sonrío leyendo el título de mi nueva entrada muy satisfecha con el resultado logrado.

Revisé de nuevo el número de visitas y comentarios, la cifras seguían incrementando día a día con cada entrada mi número de lectores se incrementaba, la verdad que para mí era un verdadero orgullo leer como mis entradas habían ayudado a la gente.

Bajo el título de Diario personal, había subido en forma de entradas, capítulos de mi vida, la gente me alababa por mí imaginación tan portentosa, y en su comentarios expresaban su incredulidad porque unos personajes ficticios resultaran tan verosímiles, si tan sólo supieran la verdad, si se dieran cuenta que esto no es más que una pequeña parte de la historia de mi vida.

 **Pronto sabréis más de nuestra protagonista, esto es un pequeño prólogo.**

 **Twitter_ frasesorigina**

 **Y aquí vengo con el prólogo, espero no haberos hecho esperar, y empezar a leer comentarios sobre vuestras impresiones.**


	3. Capítulo 1

Las redes estaban colapsadas, parece que todos los medios se habían hecho acopio de la noticia, el 22M un nuevo ataque terrorista esta vez en Bruselas.

Este tipo de noticias siempre habían indignado a Bella, y es que a pesar de estar licenciada en Ciencias del Periodismo, pronto se dio cuenta de que ese mundillo no estaba hecho para ella, la manera en que muchos medios contaban las tragedias con el puro fin de vender la noticia, olvidando el sufrimiento de los implicados, de sus familias, es más en ocasiones daba igual distorsionar un poco la verdad, lo importante era que la noticia atrajera la atención del posible receptor... Pero hoy por ejemplo echaba de menos trabajar como periodista le encantaría poder informarse y escribir un artículo o grabar un buen reportaje sobre el atentado, eso es lo que en un principio le gustaba de su profesión, lástima que nunca la pudo desempeñar tal y como era su sueño, sí, siempre le quedaba su blog, y se sentía genial por poder manifestar su opinión libremente pero siempre detrás de un nick name, "ellos" jamás permitirían que nadie descubriese su identidad, sería sumamente peligroso.

Sí, claro... sumamente peligroso, pero le permitían que investigara con el afamado detective Cullen al asesino del bic. El detective Cullen era un viejo conocido, aunque el no lo supiera, con su nuevo aspecto era imposible reconocerla además, si se diera el caso podría producir una hecatombe.

\- Señorita Swan.

-Dígame Eleazor.

-Recuerde que hoy tiene la reunión con el detective Cullen, es muy importante que no se escabulla del tema, usted ya sabe las consecuencias que puede acarrear.

-Sí, lo sé Eleazor, lo sé.- Hacia ya un tiempo que conocía a Eleazor como para saber que sus amenazas o advertencias como él las llamaba no eran más que papel mojado.

\- A las 4 en el café del centro.- le comunicó con voz grave y solemne.

\- No se supone que para un asunto de máximo secreto reunirse en el bar del pueblo quizá no sea la mejor opción.

-Lo que se trata es de no levantar sospecha y que una pareja se reúna en un local es lo más normal del mundo, te llamaré después para que continúes manteniéndome informado y guarda las formas que además de estar bajo mi cuidado eres mi subordinada.-Bella rodó los ojos lástima que no estuvieran cara a cara.

-Gracias Eleazar.

La comunicación se cortó así habían sido todo las llamadas entre ellos desde que comenzaran a producirse hace 2 años, 22 meses para ser más exacto, y todavía Bella no se acostumbraba del todo a ello. No le gustaba esa forma de vida, esa forma de comunicarse, se sentía la protagonista de una serie criminal, y en cierta forma lo era, cumplía todas las características para ser una de las víctimas.

Ya el reloj marcaba las 4 de la tarde cuando Bella se acercó al punto de encuentro acordado, no fue difícil localizar a Cullen no había cambiado nada en años, seguía siendo el mismo hombre de mirada verde penetrante.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Swan- reconoció él al ver la cinta roja que llevaba en su muñeca una idea de Eleazor para que pudiese localizarla, si tan solo supiera cual era su verdadera identidad, agacho la mirada ante ese pensamiento, si tan solo ella pudiera volver a su verdadera identidad, si pudiera volver a vivir su vida.

\- Así es, y si no me equívoco usted es el detective Cullen.- contestó a la vez que alejaba todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Afirmativo. No sé lo que le habrán informado de mí pero trabajo en la brigada de homicidios de la policía nacional- a lo que Bella simplemente asintió- trabajo en la investigación del Asesino del bic, de momento no es más que una leyenda urbana, mis propios jefes dicen que no son más que episodios de violencia de género aislados sin ninguna relación entre sí, dicen que es una locura hablar de un asesino en serie que es a lo que a mí parecer a lo que nos enfrentamos, ahí interviene usted.

\- No entiendo que relación tengo con todo ese asunto detective.

-Su blog lo que escribe a parte de sus poesías tiene un montón de relatos sobre asesinatos, es increíble como es capaz de reflejar con sus palabras ese tipo de actos, metiéndose en la piel del maltratador o del asesino, relatando todo con lujo de detalles. Justo eso es lo que necesitó para esta investigación alguien que pueda meterse en la cabeza de este asesino serial, necesitamos ir un paso por delante de él y para eso la necesito.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bella se sentía extasiada, siempre había querido hacer algo como eso, algo que la hiciera sentir útil, realizar una importante investigación que diera con la captura de un asesino múltiple era una meta muy ambiciosa, pero a la vez muy atractiva.

\- Cuente conmigo para lo que quiera detective.

-Esperaba que fuera así, esta noche te mandaré los casos de asesinatos para que te documentes del caso, mañana ya empezaremos a trabajar sobre el terreno, siento que sea tan repentino pero el tiempo es un elemento clave que por desgracia no corre a nuestro favor.

Sería ya entrada la noche cuando por fin Bella recibió el correo con los datos con los que contaban hasta el momento, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras leía el informe acompañada con las fotos de las víctimas. Todas ellas presentaban signos de agresión, si bien es cierto que cada una había sido asesinada de una forma distinta: estrangulamiento, apuñalamiento, ahogamiento... Todas ellas tenían algo en común, en las marcas de sus cuerpos en las fotos se podían apreciar como ellos estaban recubiertos por un mapa de moratones que curiosamente tenía forma de estrella de David, unos más antiguos otros más recientes. Esa sin duda sería la causa de que los hayan etiquetado como episodios de violencia de género aislado, precisamente ella, Bella, sabría mucho más que los expertos de ese tema. Según seguía leyendo el informe se dio cuenta de más datos que coincidían, todas ellas habían denunciado al agresor con anterioridad, es más todos los agresores tenían coartadas lo suficientemente sólidas para comprobar que no estaban con la víctima cuando ocurrió, en algunos casos cámaras de seguridad lo atestiguaban, ¿qué significaba todo aquello? Ahora comprendía cual era la teoría de Bella, todos los asesinos en serie seguían un patrón y un modo de actuar, y todos sus víctimas tenían algo en común.

En este caso estaba claro, todas las víctimas habían sufrido con anterioridad episodios de violencia de género, lo cual era una escusa perfecta para que no buscaran a un culpable fuera del círculo de la victima, y que nadie supiera que los crímenes están relacionados entre sí. Sin duda era un asunto muy peliagudo, la estrella de David, la peor de sus pesadillas, el pasado volvía y con más fuerza que nunca al parecer.

 **Ya sé bastante corto,pero quiero saber las impresiones que tenéis de la historia, ahora que en un 50% sabéis de que va.**

 **Y agradecer a quiénes han agregado la historia a favoritos, a los lectores silenciosos, y a quiénes me han escrito para compartir sus opiniones.**


	4. Capítulo 2

_3 de mayo de 2009_

 _Gritos, una vez más, ya se han convertido en mi despertador personal, algo se caerá al suelo poco después rompiéndose con gran estruendo y por último golpes, ese es el problema que no es lo último, todo esto es un bucle vicioso. Son las consecuencias que tengo que aceptar por no ser perfecta, por ser una cobarde._

 _Quiero correr, desaparecer, me da igual el modo con tal de que esta pesadilla termine, pero que termine._

Actualidad…

Dos días después el detective volvió a contactar con ella para citarse de nuevo, esta vez en el Centro Policial de Canillas.

\- Bienvenida Swan.

\- Buenos días, detective Cullen.

Los dos jóvenes se saludaron cordialmente, al tiempo que el detective la invitaba a pasar a un pequeño despacho, seguramente para hablar sobre algún posible avance en la investigación, y comprobar si había leído los correos con toda la documentación, supuso Bella.

-Detective Cullen, ¿las víctimas guardar algún parecido físico o comparten alguna afición, son próximas entre sí? -preguntó interesada.

-Vaya, vaya, escritora, parece que alguien ha visto mucho CSI.

-En primer lugar, mi nombre es Isabella, y en segundo me he documentado bastante, como hago para cualquier trabajo, ser profesional lo llamamos algunos. Por otro lado, cumplo con las órdenes que me dan mis superiores, si me piden que me lea un informe yo lo hago.

\- Entendido Swan, no hace falta ponerse tan a la defensiva- dijo con voz agria, y a este qué le pasa pensó para sí Bella, en qué punto de esos largos años sin verse su carácter se había transformado tanto- Bien la he traído aquí, para presentarte a otros miembros del equipo con los que trabajaremos- A continuación, hace un gesto al chico de la esquina, el moreno se dirigió hacia ellos, ¿cojeando?

\- Mccarty- Swan- les presentó Edward con un gesto, en otro tiempo conocido como Emmet pensó Bella.

\- Ese soy yo-dijo el chico- de la brigada de investigación tecnológica, y supongo que tú eres la famosa Blogger que tiene a todos los adolescentes como locos.

\- Tampoco es para tanto, simplemente comparto cosillas en un Blog.

\- ¿Cosillas? Debes bromear, tengo una hermana adolescente que parece que solo sabe hablar de ti. Además, has salido alguna vez por la tele ¿no?

\- No, me lo han propuesto, pero nunca me he sentido muy cómoda hablando delante de mucha gente.

\- Pues no sé por qué tu cara me suena de algo, me es muy familiar.- y mejor que siga sin saber por qué le suena suplicó mentalmente Bella.

\- Siento interrumpir esta apasionante charla- les cortó Edward quién había permanecido callado en un segundo plano durante todo ese rato- pero estamos aquí para trabajar, si queréis ligar después tendréis tiempo de sobra.

\- Caray, Edward que gruñón, te tienes que relajar, no ves que ya se te esta llenado la cara de arrugas, pareces un viejo.

\- ¡Emmet! – le llamó la atención cabreado.

\- Si lo digo porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti Edward, hagamos una prueba, ¿Bella cuántos años crees que tiene el gruñón de tu jefe?

\- ¿30? – dudé, aunque ya sabía de antemano que la respuesta correcta era 26.

\- Ha dicho 30 por intentar quitarte años y hacerte la pelota, tío, aparentas 40 y apenas tienes 30. Me preocupas tío y mucho.

\- Céntrate anda. Y recuerda que en el trabajo te tienes que dirigir a mí como tu superior.

\- Vale, vaale, jefe, gruñón y mandón, ármate de paciencia Swan- me aconsejó- Lo que te estaba comentado anda es que de las 5 víctimas 3 han recibido llamadas de un móvil de prepago, el problema es que no hay titular de la línea solo sabemos que es de LF, así que no estaría mal que os dierais un paseo por allí.

\- Primero voy a presentar a Swan al resto del equipo, si me puedes decir a qué tienda en concreto.

\- Estoy en ello, pero me da que esa información no me la van a poder dar, para tu fortuna te diré que LF es una compañía telefónica que en esta ciudad solo tiene 2 establecimientos de atención al cliente.

\- Fantástico Emmet, por cierto, tienes que darlo un número de teléfono y uno cuenta de correo.

\- No creo que sea necesario- les interrumpo, y oigo como Edward a mi espalda resopla frustrado.

\- Es simplemente por seguridad si vas a estar colaborando con nosotros vas a trabajar con material muy sensible, y toda precaución es poca para que no sé filtre- me explica pacientemente Emmet.

En lo que resta de mañana Edward me va presentando a todos los compañeros del equipo: los agentes Whitlock y Brandon, y al jefe de los jefazos, palabras suyas no mías, Eleazor. Aunque nadie supiera que lazos me unieran con él, la verdad es que le debía todo lo que soy ahora, me saludo guiñándome un ojo cosa que sorprendió al resto del equipo.

-No suele realizar ese tipo de gestos de "afecto", me explicó posteriormente la agente Brandon.

La verdad que congenié bastante bien con el resto del equipo con el único con el que mi relación podía ser calificado como tensa era con Edward, y la verdad no entendía muy bien las causas de su comportamiento.

\- Malas noticias Swan, me acaban de comunicar que han encontrado un cadáver, en un parque público, la víctima presenta numerosos moratones y politraumatismos, ¿y adivina qué? – me pregunta el rey de Roma.

Inmediatamente salimos a la carrera hacia el céntrico Parque del Retiro, me temo que de recoger información en LF ya se encargarán los agentes Brandon y Whitlock. Una vez llegamos allí la escena era dantesca. Gritos y lloros se oían por todas partes mientras la policía intentaba alejar a la gente de la zona acordonada donde la imagen era brutal, en el cuerpo de la víctima había varias estrellas de David formadas por moratones: en la espalda, en el pecho en las piernas…

Era algo escalofriante como verme en un reflejo de lo que era mi vida hace unos años. Sabía quién era el culpable y estaba segura de que Eleazor también sino no me hubiera metido en todo este lío.

Por si todo esto fuera poco la nota encontrada al lado del cuerpo no dejaba margen para ninguna duda. "ESTO VA POR TI MARIE" Empecé a temblar cual papel, esto es el principio del final pensé.

El pasado siempre vuelve con fuerza arrasando todo aquello que construiste para olvidarle. Nunca lo des de lado porque eres lo que eres gracias a lo que fuiste o a pesar de ello todo depende del punto de vista con el que lo mires.

 **Hey, I come back y con más fuerza que nunca. Os comunico mis nuevos "horarios":**

 **-Domingos: Actualización de Dueño de mi destino.**

 **-Miércoles o viernes: Actualización de Tras la pantalla.**

 **Gracias por todo.**


	5. Capítulo 3

5 de mayo de 2009

 _Soledad, tristeza y decepción. Toda esta pesadilla comenzó con aquellas 4 palabras y un poeta algo frustrado. No puedo echarle a él la culpa sería de lo más injusto, lo que hace no es su culpa, es el fruto de las consecuencias, de su pasado. Él simplemente me quiere más que a nadie y me protege, a su manera._

Actualidad…

Edward niega con la cabeza, a la vez que resopla frustrado continuamente. Lleva observando la nota desde ya hace 2 horas, y me inquieta saber qué es lo que piensa. Le observo fijamente a la espera de algún gesto o algún tic que me dé alguna pista, él al final parece percatarse.

-Swan, cree que vas a descubrir algo del caso por mirarme sin pestañear.

-Yo, yo…- Venga Bella ánimo no titubees, no tiembles, di las cosas claras, no te achantes ni te muestres insegura ante nadie, ya no eres esa persona. Me recuerdo mentalmente. -Mira Cullen, ya sea hora de que me dejes de tratar como si fuera tonta o una carga para ti. Somos compañeros y cuál sea el motivo por el que esa nota te haya afectado tanto, porque lo ha hecho no lo niegues, deberías contármelo.

\- Eleazor tenía razón cuando me dijo que eras mucho más de lo que parecía.

\- Buen intento para cambiar de tema. – replico altaneramente, este no se me va a escapar tan fácilmente.

\- Swan a ti también te ha afectado la nota no lo niegues, te has puesto a temblar de una manera que por un momento pensé en que íbamos a necesitar otra ambulancia. Trabajar en casos a sí impresiona, nadie es de piedra, y eso está bien, significa que seguimos sintiendo.

\- Supongo, y más si la conoces, ¿verdad? – Frena Bella, frena; me reprocho.

\- ¿Cómo…

\- Eleazor- miento

\- Ese perro viejo, entonces supongo que te habrá contado todo.

\- Me ha descrito vuestra relación vagamente.

\- Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber, fue una gran amiga que se juntó con malas compañías, hace mucho desapareció y… James…- resopla sin acabar la frase.

\- Él ha sido el que escribió la nota. – afirmo totalmente convencida, aunque por razones que el desconoce.

\- Me sorprende que pensemos de una forma tan parecida- reconoce- pero, no hay ninguna prueba que lo incrimine, ni en eso ni en su desaparición.

\- Eso es una completa putada.

\- Veo que lo comprendes bien, y encima lo única posibilidad que tenía de demostrar que tiene algo que ver lo han sobrestimado. Eran unas anotaciones de Marie- anotaciones eso sí que me descoloca por completo, no lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Anotaciones de qué tipo? – le pregunto intentando hacer memoria

\- Tengo sus diarios-reconoció frustrado

\- ¿Sus diarios? -pregunté asombrada, sintiendo como las piezas del puzzle iban encajando, por eso nunca los encontré

\- Sí, digamos que hace un par de años ante su desaparición yo inicié una investigación por mi cuenta, ella nunca habría desparecido sin dejar huella, por mucho que su carácter hubiera cambiado durante el tiempo que salió con James, ella nunca nos castigaría de una forma tan cruel.

Algo se remueve dentro de mí al escucharle hablar de una forma tan franca, sin un ápice de ironía, observando cómo su mirada se pierde.

-A veces las personas que nos rodean influencian nuestra forma de ser, pero no por eso nuestra esencia cambia seguimos siendo nosotros, debes confiar en eso Edward.

\- Y en ello confió, porque te crees que llevo tanto tiempo tras su pista. Antes de ello era increíble, lo juro, era la persona más auténtica, leal... No sé creo que todos los adjetivos se quedan cortos para describir cómo era.

\- Suena como una gran persona.

\- Lo era, pero también tenía un gran defecto, era demasiado débil para sobreponerse a reveses inesperados, necesitaba siempre que alguien estuviera a su lado. Y yo no me preocupé por ella, pensaba que con el tiempo se le pasaría, y entonces entró James, y todo cayó cual castillo de naipes.

Y durante horas y horas, pasa a relatarme su historia, mi historia, nuestra historia. A menudo, lágrimas salen de mis ojos, por lo que Edward hace interrupciones para consolarme a la vez que bromea con mi sensibilidad. Si tan solo el supiera la cantidad de sentimientos que provoca en mí el oírle hablar de eso.

-Y la verdad, no sé la razón por la que te acabo de contar todo esto, momento de debilidad o voto de confianza en mí, llámalo de la manera en que creas más conveniente, el caso es que no va a trascender más allá de estas 4 paredes o me veré obligado a tomar medidas- y con esa amenaza termina su relato, son ya las 2 de la mañana y yo me siento destrozada física y mentalmente.

No sé la gran cantidad de errores que habré cometido a lo largo de mi vida, ni a cuánta gente habré dañado con mis actos, lo único que tengo claro es que no tengo tiempo humano para recompensar a cada uno de ellos. Y la historia de Edward, no ha hecho más que recordarme ese hecho. Mañana sin falta tengo que hablar con Eleazor, mañana.

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

Esos ojos marrones, brillantes, decididos; esa mirada que me volvía loco, que me impulsaba a mirarla fijamente durante varios minutos; esos labios carnosos… Marie.

Por otro lado, esta Bella, no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado hoy, ni porque me he desnudado emocionalmente ante ella de esa manera, pero por extraño que parezca se siente correcto. No sé, hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que puedo, mejor dicho, que debo confiar en ella.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?

\- Trabajo Rose, trabajo.

\- Tienes que dejarlo marchad, Tony y yo deberíamos ser más que suficientes.

\- Aquí no se trata de sustituir a nadie… Mejor déjalo, no lo vas a entender.

\- Acuéstate anda- finalmente contesta mientras me da un beso- tienes que descansar.

Y quizás nadie le entendería, pero que importaba eso, tenía un trabajo que le llenaba, amigos que son como hermanos, y una familia con la que siempre podía contar. ¿Quién necesita amor teniendo todo eso?

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

No es nadie, no vale nada, es insulsa, una más entre tantas, quizás muy por debajo de la media. Ella se merece todo esto y más, se lo ha ganado a pulso, destrozándome la vida, haciendo que mis sueños jamás puedan cumplirse. Ella me mintió, es como todas, solo quiero verme en el suelo, solo quiere superarme, pero no lo conseguirá. Esto es una carrera de fondo y el sprint final es mío., solo me queda encontrarte. Prepárense porque llegado el momento mi nombre se va oír desde lo más alto del podio.

 **La historia es 100% ficción, por lo que me he tomado algunas licencias.**

 **Recuerden actualizaciones los miércoles, por si alguien le interesa en WATTPAD HE SUBIDO LA MISMA HISTORIA CON PERSONAJES PROPIOS LINK EN MI PERFIL.**

 **Gracias por vuestro apoyo.**


End file.
